


Tools of Persuasion

by Branch



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unadulterated kinky porn featuring bondage, object penetration and spanking. Hibari decides to fuck Dino a little differently than usual. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Hibari/Dino, Dino's whip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dino moaned a little, low in his throat, as Kyouya pushed his knees wider against the cool, rumpled sheets. Tonight promised to be something special.

He was used to Kyouya tying him up, of course. His tie, Kyouya’s tie, a handy belt, they all brought the same glint to Kyouya’s eye and Dino quite enjoyed the results of that glint. Tonight, though, after Kyouya stripped off their clothes with as much disregard for lost buttons as ever, he had turned Dino face down and tied his hands to the top of his bed with his own whip. With the pillows shoved under his hips and Kyouya’s knees holding his spread wide he could barely move. And Kyouya was taking his time, now, hands kneading Dino’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide, one thumb rubbing hard and slow against his entrance.

Kyouya only took his time about anything when he was savoring some particularly telling move.

“Mm, Kyouya…” Dino gasped and jerked as two long fingers pushed deep into him, slick and swift. And he was very glad Kyouya had taken the time to pad where the leather of the whip crossed his wrists, even if Dino was pretty sure he’d used Dino’s own shirt to do it, because he couldn’t help tugging as Kyouya’s fingers worked him open until they were plunging in and out of his ass quick and hard. Dino tried to push his ass up higher, to get more, but Kyouya had him too strategically pinned, and just laughed

That was Kyouya all over. Dino did love the evil little bastard.

He made a protesting sound, though, when Kyouya’s fingers slowed and slid free; he really hoped Kyouya wasn’t going to tease him tonight.

“What?” Kyouya purred, and the wicked lilt to his voice made Dino shiver. “Don’t you want this?”

The cool hardness of metal slid between Dino’s cheeks, a long shaft of it, and Dino’s eyes widened. “Kyouya…! Are you serious?” That couldn’t really be…

Kyouya made a thoughtful sound as the metal slid back and forth and back until a rounded end teased against Dino’s entrance. “I don’t generally like the round tonfa shape, but I suppose they do have their uses in,” he paused delicately and nudged the end just barely into Dino’s ass, “special circumstances.”

Dino moaned helplessly, pulled taut between the whip and the tonfa, and again, louder, as Kyouya slid that smooth, heavy shaft deeper into him. “Oh… oh fuck, Kyouya…”

“Indeed,” Kyouya murmured. He pulled the tonfa back and pushed it in again until his knuckles around the handle pressed against Dino’s ass. And again. And again. And Dino was gasping, moaning wordlessly with each thrust, because he could _see_ it in his mind’s eye, the faint smile that must be on Kyouya’s face as he knelt behind Dino and drove the tonfa into Dino’s ass just like he drove it into Dino’s stomach when they fought, fucking Dino relentlessly on his weapon. The hardness of the steel and the way Kyouya’s fist pushed Dino’s cheeks apart on every stroke pulled whimpers out of his throat and he spread his knees even wider, begging for more.

“Mmm.” Yes, there was that smile in Kyouya’s voice. “You look good like this. Maybe,” he leaned down to purr in Dino’s ear, “maybe next time we fight I should do this just as soon as I win.”

Heat shuddered down Dino’s spine at the thought, and burst between his legs, and he groaned into the sheets as orgasm ripped through him and wrung him out around the steel shaft Kyouya drove deeper into his ass, fucking Dino short and hard until he sagged against the pillows and his bonds, panting.

“Holy fuck,” Dino managed eventually.

“I’m flattered,” Kyouya murmured and nipped at his ear.

“Almost enough to make a man lose on purpose,” Dino said, laughing a little. He yelped as Kyouya bit down harder.

“Don’t even think it,” he growled.

“I said almost.” Dino wriggled a little. “So, um. Think you can untie me, now?”

Kyouya didn’t growl any more, and reached up to untie the whip, and Dino thought he’d gotten off lightly for the on-purpose crack. Until, that is, Kyouya pulled his hands together at the small of his back and held them there. “Now that you’re warmed up,” and, yes, the growl was still in his voice, hotter and lower, “I’m sure you can take something more… serious.”

Dino grinned into the sheets for a moment before the hard stretch of Kyouya’s cock pushing right into his ass made him moan again.

Sometimes he loved being the only one who really knew how to handle Kyouya.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus AU ending.

_“Almost enough to make a man lose on purpose,” Dino said, laughing a little._

He yelped as Kyouya swatted him on the ass.

“Don’t even think it,” Kyouya growled.

“I said almost.” Dino added, in a thoughtful tone, “It _is_ awfully tempting sometimes, though…”

Kyouya’s growl turned lower and hotter, and Dino grinned into the sheets for a moment before Kyouya’s hand came down again and the quick sting across his ass made him moan. This time Kyouya wasn’t stopping either, which, he had to admit, had kind of been the idea. Hot as it was to be tied up and fucked after he lost a round, it was sometimes even hotter to be tied up and spanked. By the head of the disciplinary committee, no less. Once he’d even convinced Kyouya to take him to the Namimori prefect’s room and spank him on the couch there for old time’s sake, bent over Kyouya’s knees behind the locked door.

Dino had come to terms years ago with being kinky when it came to Kyouya.

He arched his back a little as Kyouya’s hand smacked down sharply, again and again, pushing his ass up higher to take it. It made Kyouya purr with satisfaction, and his spanking turned slower, harder, more deliberate, making Dino’s whole ass heat and throb. He knew it was probably turning pink under Kyouya’s hand–Kyouya liked to see that and Dino liked feeling his ass burn for a while after.

The last smack was hard enough to make him grunt, bucking under it, and then he had to moan, shuddering, as Kyouya’s hand slid down his ass and between his legs, palming his cock.

“Now that you’re warmed up,” Kyouya murmured, other hand rubbing slickly between his hot cheeks, “I think it’s time we did this for real.”

Dino sucked in a breath and gasped as Kyouya’s cock pushed into him, so thick and hard it stole his voice.

Sometimes he loved being the only one who really knew how to handle Kyouya.

**End**


End file.
